


At Last

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, olicity - Freeform, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: Something that could’ve happened during the wedding reception.“You know I could really have some dessert right now.”





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just to clarify, not that I didn’t enjoy the reception and all, it was the sweetest thing ever but I thought since they’re taking a while giving us the Olicity’s dessert I should write something I had in mind, trying to fit it somewhere during the episode. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“You really do love me” Felicity said, putting her hand on his stubble and tracing soft circles around his lower lip with her thumb while Oliver reached for a kiss.

The background was mute around them, all they could pay attention at that moment was each other eyes, slowly closing and preparing for when their lips touch.

The silent was broke for a round of clapping, which John started. Everyone looking at them, everyone so happy to be there, so happy for them. That’s when they got back to reality.

Music started playing and everyone was dancing like crazy. That’s how the rest of the night went on: emotional moments between loud laughs echoing the room.

Rene announced the couple’s first dance and Oliver and Felicity made their way to the center of the room, catching everyone’s attention. They were followed by other couples, who started dancing in the rhythm of the song.

_“At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over...”_

“I was never the girl who dreamed about her wedding but just to say this was the perfect evening.” Felicity said and by the sound of those words, Oliver looked so deeply at her eyes, their bodies pressed against one another, slowly swinging left and right.

The way their eyes locked seemed like they were looking right through each other’s souls, all their emotions was shown only by the look in their eyes. And by that, they knew exactly what they needed at that moment.

“You know I could really have some dessert right now.” Felicity said, her dilated pupils trying to show her desire.

“But we just had cak-“ Oliver answered, apparently taking it too literal.

“No!” Felicity interrupted him before he could even finish the sentence, looked around and whispered almost too close to his ear. “Not that kind.” Close enough to give him shivers running down his spine when he realized what she was talking about.

He glanced around to make sure everyone was focused on enjoying their dances. He smirked at Felicity and grabbed her hand, trying to sneak them out of the room and blend in with the others.

“A girl _can_ dream.” Felicity said to herself.

Oliver’s eyes darkened, begging for action. The exit door seemed a hundred miles away and at the moment they finally got outside, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s waist and with a twist she was now against the wall, devouring his lips.

She stopped the kissing to get some air and glanced around realizing they’re at the parking lot of the building. “Wait.” She stopped. “I hate myself for interrupting but we can’t do this here.”

“Right.” Oliver took his head out from her neck and glanced at a door few meters away from them. “Maybe there?” He frowned.

Getting there, the door was locked so he had to use his Arrow tricks to get it open. He moved away from it  and kicked the door, slamming it open.

“Well that’s never been hotter.” Felicity whispered, getting in the dark room without any hesitation.

Oliver followed her, noticing that it was the janitor’s room, it was small but it had enough space to fit them inside. Although they’d have limited movements.

Felicity was against the wall, embraced by Oliver’s strong arms while he worked his way down her neck with his lips.

She already could feel his hardness, that’s when she put her hand on his face, bringing it up so that their lips could meet again before wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands traveled up and down her back until they found the zipper and started to pull it down until it was fully opened. Dress hanging still on her hips as Felicity pulled it up so it wouldn't fall on the ground.

Oliver’s hand was on her butt now, gently squeezing it before pulling her underwear a bit down while Felicity’s hand made their way to his zipper, opening his trousers as it fell down his legs.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking her up to his hips while she instantly enfolded her legs around him.

“I love you.” Oliver whispered in her ear before getting the hardness out of his underwear and placing it her entrance.

“I love you to-“ She answered, almost moaning as he began to thrust inside her.

She buried her face into his neck, nibbling his skin with soft kisses while his beard brushed the side of her face. Her hips dancing above his as her hands traveled to the wall behind her, almost like she needed it to hold herself up.

She let out little cries while they began to thrust into each other faster and faster. It didn’t take long to both of them reach their climax.

And when they did, she burried her face on his neck, slowly relaxing her legs and reaching the ground. His hands still on her waist and his chest pressed against hers.

“Congrats on the marriage.” She said, smiling at him.

“I couldn’t be luckier.” He answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so they came back to the room, after pulling themselves together again, everyone was still having a lot of fun and enjoying themselves.

Oliver and Felicity couldn’t be happier. It felt like they’ve waited their whole lives for this moment, even if they weren’t consciously expecting it.


End file.
